But the floor needed a hug!
by Kittythekatty
Summary: A collection of drabbles about how random life can be aboard the Enterprise. Chapter 7: Revenge is a dish served best by an...8-year old?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I'm back! With some help from my friend sam2934, I present you this collection of drabbles. Spock's thoughts are in italics.I will gladly accept prompts and anything else!**

**Please read and review!**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except Keris  
**

* * *

When your sandwich has fallen on the floor, you've had a crappy day. When your sandwich has fallen on them floor and a kitten (your first officer) has eaten what could be salveged and quickly dashed out of the transporter room; you have just had one of the most crappy days you could possibly ever had. And that sandwich was really tasty, even though you just had one bite.

But back to slightly less depressing matters.

Spock was now a small black kitten. That wasn't so bad, but the kitten ran out the transporter room and into the rest of the large starship. Aw Crap. Scotty wished he was transferred to a less accident prone star ship. But it was strange, there was no malfunction. And now he had to find said kitten before someone else did. Oh joy. Where was some scotch when you needed it.

* * *

The first thing Spock noticed when he was aboard the Enterprise, was that everything was much taller. and; there was a sandwich on the ground. Normally, he would have picked up the sandwich and placed it somewhere else, but a small voice said "Eat it!" Eating food off the floor was quite unsanitary, yet he did it. The same small voice told him to flee when Spock heard a much louder than usual voice. And so he did. Into a less crowded hallway.

* * *

As the new counselor of the Enterprise, Keris didn't know what to expect. From some stories she had an idea. But when the kitten ran into her legs, she thought "That's new." The kitten looked up at her, scared. It mewed rather quietly. Keris's heart melted from the cuteness. She picked the kitten up. It squirmed in her arms. The kitten did not look like any of the cats on the Enterprise.

"Let's go back to my quarters little..." she checked. "Guy."

* * *

_"Please put me down Counselor."_ Spock mewed. Wait? Mewed? Spock turned his head around and realized. He was a feline. To be precise, he was a young Maine coon kitten, approximately nine weeks old with a black coat. Keris entered he quarters and gently set Spock down on her bed. He looked around curiously at his large surroundings. He had heard Jim describe Keris's quarters. Hopefully Jim was not in there for rather... inappropriate reasons. The captain's description was indeed accurate. Her quarters could be described as _cozy. _His thoughts were interrupted by Keris sitting on the bed.

"I checked the ship's records... I saw nothing about a black Maine coon kitten. Maybe I'll keep you until we figure this out." She then proceeded to pet Spock.

_"Counselor, I do not think this is appropriat-"_ Spock was cut off by purring. Keris smiled. Her touch was rather gentle.

" You protested for a little there. Heh. Come to think of it, that sounded like Spock on Omicron Ceti III; rejecting happiness before accepting it." She smiled.

"I think I'll call you Spock." she paused and smiled again. "I'm not sure if he would appreciate that though. Come to think of it, I have not heard from him all day. We had scheduled a dinner to discuss something." she paused once again. "I hope he's alright"

_"I am alright Counselor. I am down here currently being petted by you."_ Spock tried to say, but it came out as a couple mews.

"I thinks I'm going crazy. I just heard Spock's voice saying he was alirght. Perhaps it is my conscience telling me to eat before I faint. I'll get ya something to eat to Spock."  
Keris promptly picked up the kitten, cradling him near her chest.

_"I do not think this is appropriate."_ he thought, but he privately enjoyed the feelings of warmth and safety despite being in this awkward situation. HE purred.

Keris set Spock down and replicated a salad. He quickly jumped out of her arms and began eating her salad. Shrugging, she replicated one for herself an began eating. While Spock was eating, Keris placed an elastic bow collar around his neck.

After their brief lunch, Keris decided to take a nap. Spock thought that was logical as this kitten body required much rest. He curled up next to her and slept. Being a cat, Spock woke up shortly after falling asleep due to a suspicious noise. He has discovered that he had turned back into his former self sans clothes. He made a rather un-Vulcanly sqeak as he realized he was naked and sleeping at Keris's feet.

The door chimed. Keris reluctantly muttered "Come in." Scotty walked in asking "Have you seen a small black kitten?" Fully awake Keris said, " Yeah. He's right he-gah!" Keris promptly gave an embarrassed Spock a comforter to properly cover himself. Putting 2 and 2 together, Scotty escorted Spock out of Keris's quarters. Before Spock left he said, " I do not think this...incident will conflict with our plans." Keris smiled and nodded no. Spock gave an approving nod and walked out. Keris realized something as Spock walked out her quarters: he still had the bow on.

A/n: please review!


	2. Another adventure begins

**A/n: This chapter was inspired by the comic 'Ensign Sue Must Die'**

* * *

"Dr. McCoy? Have you noticed something strange about the new ensigns?" Keris asked, while helping take inventory of the medical supplies.

"Their skirts are about an inch shorter." He tersely responded.

"Huh, I didn't know that...I was going to say they have fishnet stockings." she commented. As if the uniform skirts weren't short enough, some people wore their's even shorter. One of the said ensigns had strutted by, garnering quite a few looks. The ensign winked at Dr. McCoy and skipped away. Bones found himself waving for no apparent reason at the ensign, and Keris snickered.

" Don't ya think she's a little bit young for you?" Keris giggled. Bones looked at Keris like she had sprouted another head.

"What are you talking about Keris?" He said, confused. The way that Bones had responded was rather peculiar. He was groggy as if he had snapped out of a trance.

Come to think of it, Nyota had seen Jim and Mr. Spock ( Now was when 'Something rather supsicious is going on and Dr. McCoy, Spock and Jim are going to get captured and it's up to female personnel to save their butts) act like Bones when some of the new female ensigns walked by. She shrugged and resumed examining the stores of various allergy medications.

* * *

"Captain? Captain..." Nyota sighed in frustration. That was the eighth time that Jim had zoned out. Now that she mentioned it, one of the new ensigns had just passed by. It was rather strange that they were not asked to take off their fishnet stockings. Come to think of it, the male personnel had been acting more... love struck lately. She slapped Jim yesterday for zoning out during their conversation. Of course, it was in the Rec. Room and Jim was slightly tipsy.

-In Keris's office-

"I can't explain it Counselor. It seems that those ensigns have gotten every guys' attention!" Nyota cried. Keris was pondering something while nibbling on a piece of buttery shortbread.

"Perhaps we should investigate further." replied Keris sagely.

* * *

**A/n: My attempt to write suspense..What will happen next? **


	3. And now a scheduled break with costumes!

**A/n: I realize this is not the second part to 'The Adventure Begins' I thought that there should be a little break before Uhura and Keris investigate what is going on. Thanks to Ms. Britain for ideas and sam2934 for helping with some costume suggestions.**

**Rated T for slight McCoy cussing and mental images.**

* * *

Being the flagship of Starfleet had its advantages and disadvantages. There was many privileges and one of them was ferrying important diplomats. When ferrying diplomats, there were always adjustments made to ensure the diplomats felt welcome and wouldn't complain. However, when the crew of the Enterprise was taking the Platonian ambassador and his family to Earth for an important conference; they were not expecting very much. But when you have an eight year old girl with strong psychokinetic abilities,one word of advice is: Expect the unexpected.

Jim had no idea that there was an eight year old Platonian the last time he erm... visited. He also didn't know that the little girl, every since the incident, was absolutely in love with ancient Terran literature and clothing. The ambassador and his wife warned Jim that their daughter, Charis loved to prank and was prone to extreme psychokinetic tantrums. To avoid one of the tantrums, it was recommenended to go along with whatever silly little prank she pulled. But when he went to sleep last night, he was not expecting when this...unusual change of uniform.

* * *

When Jim woke up and brushed his teeth and took care of his morning business, he was shocked to see his golden uniform was not there! He searched for a couple minutes when ha came upon a box. A very large box with a handwritten note on it. It read:

Dear Captain James Tiberius Kirk,

After your past visit to Platonius, that made me curious about the history of Terra. I was able to gather information after representatives from your Fedaration and Starfleet landed on PLatonius. The nice people allowed me to use their computers to read about Terra. I find your planet's history very funny. It's a lot cooler than Platonius's. After you humiliated our philosopher-king, Parmen; I thought it would be appropriate of me to return the favor. You will wear the costume or face one of my little tantrums. I _especially_ picked this one out for you. I'm not _mean_, so your crew will also be wearing custom costumes.

And remember, You have to wear _everything_in the box or we'll have a little situation. (mwahahahahahahahaha!)

Yours,

Charis

Jim wouldn't take orders from that little twerp. He had to hand it to her, she was a smart, devious little one. However, he really didn't want to find out what a psychokinetic tantrum was like and didn't want to risk breaking diplomatic relations with Platonius. He finally opend the box and let out a string of curses that would make a Terran sailor proud. He really wanted to hurt that little brat right now. Fortunately for him, she had included instructions on how to put the cursed costume on.

* * *

Jim had finally endured all of the laughing. Fortunately, there weren't many people on the bridge right now. Charis had forced Jim to wear a pink and white Little Bo Peep costume. It was very authentic and frilly. The pantaloopns and petticoats were very irritating and made sitting down hard. The costume was complete with a pink and white bonnet and Shepherd's staff. At least she din't include the sheep.

The turbolift doors opened apain and Keris and Nyota walked in. Nyota seemed pretty satisfied with her Little Red Riding Hood costume, while Keris was not. Keris was wearing a tankini with a slightly shorter top and a ninja mask. From the angry pose, he assumed she didn't like the whole 'tankini ninja' costume.

_"Kephthin_ vwhye wherte ahll mey khlotess replasssed withhhh hswimwear," She calmly asked, unaware her question was muffled.

Jim made the 'I-can't-understand-you' gesture. Keris noticed and removed her mask.

"Captain, why were all of my clothes replaced with swimwear and ninja masks?" she fumed.

"I think it's a nice look for you." he responded.

"Shut it Ji-Captain." she snapped. Keris then moved beside Jim's chair and stood there waiting for an explanation. At least she didn't laugh. And then she giggled. Curses. She had people had arrived on the Bridge decked in strange attire. Sulu and Chekov came dressed as Batman and Robin respectively. Mr. Spock had not shown up yet. Jim wondered what was taking him so long.

The turbolift doors opened again. Spock stepped out calmly, head slightly bowed. (Jim was sure he saw Spock's ears droop slightly. Like a cat). All of the female personnel:

A. Gasped

B. Fainted

C. Drooled

D. Took pictures on their PADD

The poor Vulcan was dressed as what could be descibed as 'A rock god'. He was wearing a leather vest trimmed with faux fur, tight black leather pants, spiked boots, and many silver chains. He proceded to walk to his station (which seemed much farther away than usual). Unfortunately, every step Spock took produced a loud _Squeak._ For about six seconds all one could hear was: _Squeak, Squeak, Squeak, Squeak, Squeak._ Spock then sat down and one final_ Squeak _was heard. The rest of the Bridge reluctantly went back towhat they were doing.

All was awkwardly quiet until people began to hear what sounded like someone yelling and cussing. The turbolift doors opened to reveal an angry funny-looking McCoy. The doctor was wearing a green and magenta minstrel costume complete with tights, the poofy pant skirt thing and a lute. Almost everyone tried hard not to laugh. Unofrtunately, Keris giggled and Bones threw the lute at her. She managed to catch it with psychokinesis, but it was still pressed awkwardly to her face as if the lute was never caught.

"Are you going to play a song for us doctor?" she not-so-innocently inquired. McCoy huffed and crossed his arms, demanding why he had to wear this.

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor; not a bard!" he screamed. Jim winced. With his rock god First Officer, Little Red Riding Hood, a Tankini Ninja, Batman and Robin, and an angry minstrel/CMO; This was going to be a long day. Where was Yeoman Rand with some coffee? She appeared later dressed in a sheep costume. Awkward...

* * *

The ambassador later apologized for Charis's actions. He also had Charis apologize for messing with the replicators to make so many costumes (though he was sure it wasn't very sincere). As an apology gift, the ambassador presented Jim with some kironide. When the Platonians, finally beamed off the ship.=, he thought he heard Charis's voice say, "I'll get you back for making me do extra studying Captain. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow... But I will get you." Now that that ordeal was over, he had to deal with some pictures of Scotty in his kilt circulating around the Enterprise.

* * *

**A/n: Done. If there is something you would like to be seen done, please feel free to Pm me.**


	4. Back to the previous adventure!

**A/n: Anyone who read chapter 3 and wants to send in fan art, Pm me or check out my profile for information. And now back to out regularly scheduled programming.**

* * *

"Nyota, why are you wearing a deerstalker hat and why am I wearing a bowler hat?" asked Keris.

"Well we are investigating those ensigns; I thought it would be appropriate," Nyota hissed. "Be quiet! We're following them!"

The two began to follow a nurse, one of the said ensigns. Her name was Anna. Anna looked around and ducked into a Jeffries tube. Quickly seeing their target get away, they tried to follow. luckily for them, the target stayed near the entrance. Pressing their ears to the wall, Nyota and Keris tried to hear what Anna was doing/saying. Luckily, Nyota pulled out a glass.

"Where did you get that glass?" Asked Keris.

"It's best not to ask." Nyota finished. She placed the glass against the wall again to listen. Apparently the two didn't notice the strange looks they were getting.

-In the tube-

Anna had pulled out a silver disk. She pressed the middle and instantly the disk changed into a holographic comm device. A blue figure with a long hooded cape appeared.

"Milady, the plan is ready. The other guards have captured the key points. Everything piece has fallen into place."

_"Excellent. Continue as planned. You're orbiting above our planet much ahead of schedule, the rest of the guard has already prepared for the next part of the plan. I will uphold my end of the bargain Amethyst Nicole Nala Argon. Do Not Fail Me."_

"Yes Milady."

"Anna" promptly exited the Jeffries tube and Keris and Nyota fell to the ground as they were trying to scramble away.

"Are you alright Lieutenant?" She inquired politely. Keris and Nyota did not know who she was referring to, so they both nodded yes. It was a wonder that the bowler and deerstalker hats did not fall of as they sped away.

* * *

"Nyota, it is obvious that something bad is going to happen," Keris whined. She paced frantically in her quarters while Nyota looked on.

"Until something bad happens,we cannot jump to conclusions." Nyota finished. Just klaxons began blaring. A female voice on the intercom said,

"Red alert! All FEMALE Security personnel to the transporter room. All male personnel are confined to quarters. This is not a drill!"

"Told you." Keris replied. The two dashed off to the transporter room as something was obviously happening.

* * *

Who is Anna?

What is she going to do?

What are those 'guards going to do?

Find out the answer to all of these questions nect chapter!

* * *

**A/n: I apologize for the short chapter. I'll make it up to y'all soon.  
**


	5. A holiday break

**A/n: Yeah I know y'all are expecting something else like the next part of the previous chapter, but I couldn't resist doing a Valentine's day chapter. Major fluff and O/c romance could be found in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Valentine's day. For many people it is a day to be more loving and get a bunch of candy. For some it is a day of 'Being-Forever-Alone'. Keris loved Valentine's day because of how she could help people with their love lives. She had even organized a Valentine Delivery service/fundraiser. She had assured everyone it would be confidential (Ok, a slight lie), but everyone seemed to ok with it. She had noticed several things:

1. Hikaru Sulu is a miracle worker like Scotty. How can someone have some many pretty flowers on short notice?

2. Despite their mischievousness, Ensigns Sam and Gabie were pretty good at helping with events like this and didn't eat too much of the candy.

2a. Apparently Sam and Gabie know a lot of people's access codes. Keris would have to speak about this later.

3. Jim did send and get quite a few Valentines.

4. Spock would probably be buried in all of the flowers, chocolate, balloons, etc. he received.

5. Shockingly no one was left out.

6. Delivering Valentines was going to be _fun (Oh joy!)_

7. She was pretty tired.

* * *

The day finally passed without a whole lot of mishaps, though there was rumors of a perfume explosion. Keris finally entered her quarters and flopped on her bed. She had a decently sized pile of Valentines. There was one in particular that caught her her eye. Placed on her nightstand was a plain glass vase with a single rose surrounded by plain white Baby's Breath flowers. A small, flat, square box was placed next to the vase. Keris opened the box, afraid that Sam or Gabie (or both) had rigged the box. Inside was a card and an engraved silver bracelet. She took a few minutes to read the card it was quite nice. Then she saw the signature.

She read it one more time. Then took a few deep breaths and read it again. Her eyes widened and she dropped the card. She walked to her bed, her movements stiff and promptly fell face first. The signature was signed in Vulcan; the script was flowing and graceful.

* * *

Spock was having a _fascinating_ day. He had avoided his quarters due to the many Valentines he had received and the unwanted kisses and hugs he was receiving. It was evening when he presumed it was safe to go back to his quarters. He had managed to avoid the sea of Valentines when he saw something peculiar. A vase was place on his desk; inside was a single lavender rose surrounded by smaller white flowers. Next to the vase was a sleek case for his ka'athyra. A card was placed next to the vase. He opened and read it. The neat handwriting seemed familiar and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the signature.**  
**

He read it once more, being sure he read every single word correctly. Finding that he has not misinterpreted anything, Spock then proceeded to mediate feeling rather confused and another strange, pleasant feeling as he concentrated.

* * *

"I delivered the Keris's and Spock's Valentines " exclaimed Gabie as she walked into Sam's quarters. Sam nodded and grinned as she was currently working on a handwritten note from "Dr. McCoy" to "Nurse Chapel".

"How can you copy people's handwriting so well Sam?" asked Gabie as she prepared flowers for the next couple.

Sam replied, "I took art for a long time...It really isn't that hard if you treat it like a sketch or painting."

Gabie then proceeded to place a pretty necklace into a long slender box.

"D'ya think they're going to find out Sam? she questioned, slightly nervous. Sam shook her head no.

" Nah, anyways we matched the matchmaker!" She exclaimed. Gabie snickered and went off to deliver Nures Chapel's and Dr. McCoy's

"I need to finish Janice's and Jim's..." Sam muttered.

* * *

**A/n: Fluffy, fluffy fluffy! Hope y'all like it.**


	6. Kidnappings

**A/n; Sorry about skipping around...I get off topic a lot so i'll try to wrap this saga up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC Keris.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Red alert! All FEMALE Security personnel to the transporter room. All male personnel are confined to quarters. This is not a drill!"_

_"Told you." Keris replied. The two dashed off to the transporter room as something was obviously happening._

* * *

Nyota and Keris were not runners. They weren't out of shape, but running while dodging many male personnel sprinting to the transporter room against the previous order...That was a different story. When they finally got to the transporter room, Nyota's ponytail was falling out while Keris's usually neat bun was looking more like a dandelion.

What they saw was fascinating and rather creepy. Some of the female security members were crouched behind smoking control panels and overturned tables. The males were now walking in single file and on to the transporter pad. A green energy shield was preventing any further attacks from the Security personnel. But the Strangest thing was the six suspected ensigns. A couple were busy transporting the males while some were surveying the area and two were regarding their appearance. They were still wearing Starfleet uniforms, but their appearances changed completely.

"Anna" was a mousy brunette, but now her figure was perfect. Her normally brown hair had changed into a sleek, shiny raven black. There was a single streak that continually changed colors. Her previous face had quite a few blemishes, but it now looked flawless. Her shallow cheeks had filled out and become perfectly shaped. Her eyes were especially distracting as they kept changing from a bright cerulean to a deep magenta. It was strange that Anna looked slightly like Nyota, without the unnatural hair and eyes and everything else. To put it quickly; she was gorgeous in an unnatural way. The other ensigns were just as beautiful, though Keris thought one ensign had a pair of angel wings and another had white hair.

* * *

"What do you want?" asked Keris warily. One of the ensigns was about to answer, but "Anna" cut her off.

"My dear Counselor, we don't want you to interfere. All we ask is for your men," "Anna" purred. Anna's voice was sickly beautiful like the rest of her. Her cronies nodded, each smirking and smiling.

Keris backed up, cowering behind Nyota.

"So much hatred...Desire," Keris whimpered

Seeing this "Anna" cut in ," If you stand in our way, we will destroy you." she finished calmly. Nyota's eyes widened and she was pulled out of the way right before an energy blast charred the ground she was just standing on. A phaser fight broke out, but it was futile. One of Anna's companions (The white haired one) produced a force field with her mind. All out the shots were neutralized by the field. The neat line of male personnel which had stopped started again. Apparently White-hair's freaky mind powers protected the guys from phaser blasts.

"KERIS! Do ya think you could manipulate their emotions?!" Nyota shrieked from behind a control panel.

"Geez calm down... I'm right next to you. And no. I am physically unable to do that Lieutenant and besides; that is extremely unethical. If I _could_ make them fear that would be worse. For fear leads to anger, which leads to hate, which leads to suffering," Keris responded meekly. They both ducked as another mind blast hit a makeshift shield sending shrapnel flying over their heads. The ruckus continued, the Enterprise personnel firing their phasers while the female invaders attacked with mind energy.

"This really isn't the time to quote Star Wars Counselor." Nyota cut in. Keris simply shrugged. Nyota opened her mouth to say more but was cut off by angry aruging.

"WATCH it Natal. You almost hit me," 'Anna' shrieked. 'Natal' (White hair) simply rolled her eyes and concentrated on neutralizing phaser blasts. Nyota noticed that the shield's strength weakened slightly.

"Well I'm sorry dear _Captain. _Last time I checked _I_ was the one that the Empress put in charge. Excuse me for accidentally_ almost_ hitting you. I'm just stopping phaser blasts, controlling the wills of like a hundred people, and talking to the Empress at the same time," Natal snarled. She focused again and counterattacked making sure to _almost_ hit Anna and a couple of her officers. Suddenly Anna's slightly peeved face turned into one of raw fury. Grabbing a small staff that was attached to a belt she hit one of the ensigns that had an emblem similar to Natal. Her face was frozen in a mask of shock before gently becoming silver dust.

Natal quickly turned her head to see Anna's handiwork. For a second her face showed extreme grief, then it became one of anger.

"WHAT have you DONE Anna!" Natal shrieked. "Mara Emerald Lavender Annabeth was one of my best students." Natal stopped concentrating. The shield dropped and the Security personnel were about to fire once more, but Nyota held her hands to signal them to cease fire. Everyone was curious to see where this standoff would go. Natal's hands glowed with the same green energy. Anna casually pulled out another staff. Both were standing there waiting for the other to attack.

* * *

Will those two fight?

Who is this Empress they are working for?

Nyota can recognize Star Wars quotes?

Find out the answers to some of the question in the next part of the 'Mary-Sue Saga'

* * *

**A/n: This chapter is probably not my best work. Please feel free to leave a review telling me how I did and what you felt I should have done. I will accept prompt through PM but not reviews guys. Sorry.**


	7. An 8-year old's revenge

**A/n: I decided to do a sequel for 'Costumes' I will finish the 'Sue Saga' but I have many ideas and several requests, so that could take a while.**

* * *

Charis was bursting with excitement. After meeting with her best friend, the daughter of the Zavolian ambassador, Charis would enact her revenge. After the last... _incident_ on the Enterprise; all of the extra studying she was forced to do gave her plenty of time to think. And think. And think. Now her glorious plan was ready. All she had to do was sit back. Of course the effects were reversible. At least that was what Mailen had said. If her plan was perfect, Captain James Tiberius Kirk would find himself feeling... different.

* * *

Sickbay was like a different land to a Counselor. Being a Counselor meant that normally she (Keris) wouldn't spend much time there. However, she was relatively efficient and by the time she finished sending the many incident reports regarding the mental health of the crew and appointments etc...; she would probably be in she would chat with some of the injured patients and try to boost morale. Most patients were sad quite often and she would do what she could. Sometimes Keris would fetch an an object or maybe tell a joke. Yes it probably violated several rules, but there wasn't any harm. The captain probably broke more rules during a landing party. Nothing really happened. Until now.

It was just a peaceful day in Sickbay. (Peaceful on the Enterprise's Sickbay meant McCoy didn't have deploy his "ninja nurses" to bring in anybody for their physical.) Spock was in Sickbay discussing or should one say, arguing over a mysterious powder. McCoy was saying it was a dangerous biological hazard. Spock insisted it was a simple powder similar to baking powder. Whatever it was, Keris was glad that she was sorting out the expired and unexpired painkillers. Her train of thought was interrupted by what sounded like an explosion. There was no pressure wave squishing her (or anyone else) so Keris sprinted over to arguing people to see if they were ok.

The explosion had produced a pink (?) cloud of smoke that engulfed Spock and Dr. McCoy.

"Commander! Doctor?!" Keris called. The pink smoke cleared and Keris was stunned by what she saw.

"Doctor?" McCoy nodded.

"And I suppose that's Spock," she finished.

"Why are you looking at us like that Counselor?" asked McCoy. His voice sounded strangely higher...more feminine. Keris opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it. She decided that actions would speak much louder than words and asked a shocked Nurse Chapel to bring a mirror and close off this part of Sickbay. Nurse Chapel nodded, not taking her eyes off of Spock and the Doctor. She returned shortly, helping Keris roll a floor length mirror to McCoy and Spock.

* * *

When McCoy saw his reflection, he thought he was hallucinating. But when he saw Spock's equally surprised expression, he knew he was most likely not experiencing some weird side effects. McCoy looked at the mirror to see two beautiful ladies staring back curiously at them.

One of the ladies was tall and slender. She had a slim hourglass figure that would make most women jealous. She had silky black hair that reached slightly beyond her shoulders. But that wasn't her most prominent feature. No, her most prominent feature was her eyebrows that were swept up in a familiar manner. Warm brown eyes were examining herself and the lady next to her. Plump lips that would have looked exquisite smiling were set in a very neutral expression.

The lady next to the previously mentioned lady was slightly shorter. She was not quite as slim and had a more feminine body than her friend. Her hair was a dark brown and was quite wavy. Gleaming brown eyes looked curiously around. McCoy had noticed several things:

1. These ladies were very pretty.

2. The lady to his left looked Vulcan.

3. They were wearing Starfleet uniforms. Male Starfleet uniforms. Hmm, that seems peculiar. Male Starfl- OH NO. NO NO NO NO! This cannot be happening! Of all the people on this blasted starship it had to be him and the hobgoblin. He did the only thing he could really do right now. He screamed, startling his Head nurse, the Counselor, and a female Vulcan who by now had one hell of a earache. Luckily for Dr. McCoy, Nurse Chapel had taken the time to close off that part of Sickbay and made sure it was sound-proof.

After McCoy's screaming, the pink cloud of smoke that was thought to have dissipated manifested itself into the shape of an all too familiar eight year old.

"HELLO COMMON PEOPLES OF THE ENTERPRISE!" boomed the smoke in a very loud extremely scary deep voice. The shape looked around to "see" the cowering figures of Nurse Chapel, Keris, and McCoy(who finally calmed down a bit) and the wincing figure of Spock.

"MAILEN! COULD YOU MAKE MY VOICE SOUND LESS SCARY AND MORE LIKE MYSELF? Ok... that's much better. Bwahahahaha! The powder has changed James T. Kirk into a woman. The flirter is now the flirtee! Where is he anyway?" the voice of Charis crowed.

"Um. He isn't here right now. I think you turned Commander Spock and Dr. McCoy into women Charis." whimpered Christine, as she was the only one Charis could recognize.

"WHAT!" Charis crowed. Her voice momentarily reverted to the deep booming voice. "How can this be? I manipulated the powder myself to affect only Kirk?!"

"It would seem that you manipulated wrong um... Charis." squeaked a timid Keris who was currently hiding behind McCoy and Christine. The pink smoke representation of Charis paced back and forth as if she was thinking very quickly.

"Oh well. It works out for me because Jim won't have any choice but to flirt with you because both of you are prettier than your nurse and hiding lady back there." Charis giggled. This garnered an indignant "HEY!" from the two original females.

"Well, I've got places to be and people to prank ta-ta! The effects should be temporary. Have fun!" the smoke said before dissipating into nothingness. The group stood there in shocked silence. Keris broke the awkward silence by asking, "What do we do now?"

Spock cleared her throat and replied in a very smooth tone, " It would be logical for Dr. McCoy and I to be referred to with pseudonyms. It would also be prudent if we temporarily stayed in someone else's quarters to further avoid any unwanted attention. Could I possibly get something to mask my Vulcan appearance?" Nurse Chapel swiftly produced a light blue crocheted beret. Spock gladly accepted the hat and slipped it on right as Jim walked into that area of Sickbay.

* * *

'Oh no!', thought Keris. Jim walked over to the group, smiling.

"Well hello there Counselor. Nurse Chapel. I don't believe you have introduced me to your lovely friends over there." Jim inquired in a unusually charming manner. Unaccustomed to be on the receiving end of such remarks, Spock and McCoy blushed. Luckily, Spock's blush was most likely located on his ears as his/her cheeks had not turned a interesting shade of jade.

Keris butted in ," That's because they're...new Captain. Yeah, They're new nurses," she managed to squeak. She elbowed McCoy and Spock. "Why don't you introduce yourselves." Keris muttered while smiling. Spock heard the remark and promptly said," I'm Amanda... Byron and this is my friend..." 'Lea' had a deeper voice, due to Spock's normal baritone. Hearing this opening, McCoy interjected, "LEA! Leah Hardin." Her voice was pleasant; the southern accent was stronger. 'Lea' quickly smiled, hoping that Jim would take the bait. Jim shook hands with Lea and Amanda. His handshake with both of the "nurses" lingered slightly longer than a handshake with the Head Nurse or the Counselor. Both Keris and Christine were sulking slightly as the "new nurses" got more attention than they usually got. (It was _Jim_ but still!)

Keris cleared her throat, "Captain, I don't think Dr. McCoy would appreciate you flirting with his nurses," Subconsciously, Keris glanced at Lea. Lea had a slight frown and was nodding in agreement with the Counselor's suggestion. Jim paled and nodded. "By the way, I think Nurse Lea and Amanda are wearing male uniforms." Unfazed with Jim's observation, Nurse Chapel coolly replied, "We were just about to take some measurements for the Quartermaster. There was a mix-up. Now shoo!" Jim took the hint and ducked out of the room. But not before we winked at the two nurses. Two blushes appeared and disappeared.

"That was close," sighed Keris. Nurse Chapel nodded.

"It would be...logical to find Lea and Amanda female uniforms. They should also hide in someone's quarters," Nurse Chapel began. "Not me!" she quickly interjected. Keris responded to this with a "Hey!", but quickly shut up.

"Why don't we take some measurements for the uniforms and shoes and you can do some tricorder scans Christine. Whatever changed them, they look ok to me, but I really don't have any training in this field." Chirped Keris. Nurse Chapel nodded and handed Keris a measuring tape and a PADD to record the measurements. Christine promptly began scanning Lea and Amanda. Keris manipulated the tape with her psychokinesis so she wouldn't disturb the two. McCoy and Spock were still getting adjusted to their bodies.

"Oh no." said Christine. McCoy and Spock turned their heads sharply to look at the Nurse. "What is it Nurse Chapel?" asked McCoy worriedly. Christine gulped. She took a deep breath and said, " The scans show nothing of concern except that both of you have higher levels of a particular hormone. That hormone would be," Christine swallowed and began again," Estrogen." Christine let that sink in. Keris's eyes widened.

"Elevated levels of Estrogen...But that means...We're beginning our MENSTRUAL CYCLE?!" Lea shrieked. Keris cringed from the volume of Lea's shriek and the pain of being a woman. She decided that talking to Christine out loud while Lea was ranting would not be very smart, so she focused on creating a mental link. Now that she sensed the presences around her, she had to pick out the most calm and not logical mind. Hoping that she wouldn't have to say to Spock/Amanda:" Oops! Sorry wrong mind! I needed to talk to Christine." Wishing for the best, she reached towards the mind she thought was Christine's. _  
_

"_Christine?" Keris called out. She waited awkwardly for a few moments before receiving a reply. "Hi Keris. Your presence is much cooler compared to Charis's childlike and very precocious mind," Christine replied. _

_"Oh thanks...I guess. So I'm in charge of taking care of 'Lea' and 'Amanda'?" Keris whined. Christine replied with a rather smug "Yes."_

_"Do you think it would be alright to tell Nyota? And if we do can we have a sleepover at your place? I think it should be fine. We have their measurements so uniforms and pajamas and casual wear is taken care of. You can get the clothes and I'll get the chocolate and 'Products' for our friends. I'll get Ny to smuggle some of their personal stuff, some sleeping bags, and maybe some makeover stuff to your quarters." squealed Christine excitedly. Keris debated having a sleepover in HER quarters or not. Deciding that she really needed to socialize more she decided to go ahead with Christine's crazy plan._

_"Sounds great! I have some extra cots and blankets. Why don't you tell Nyota about your plan?" _ Christine nodded and excitedly went off to prepare. That left Keris alone with Spock/Amanda and McCoy/Lea in Sickbay. Lea had finished her rant and was now silently examining her body and taking a few wobbly steps. Amanda was also examining her body, though she didn't look as curious as Lea.

Keris cleared her throat, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. "Would the two of you be interested in having a sleepover in my quarters with Christine and Nyota? You can still hide out in there afterwards..."

* * *

**A/n: The second part of this drabble will be posted later. Sorry for the suspense.**


	8. Being a female Part I

**A/n: Sorry to those who have been eagerly waiting. and to those who haven't...*cricket chirps* Well then, Let's get on with the story! Co-written with sam2934**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_Keris cleared her throat, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. "Would the two of you be interested in having a sleepover in my quarters with Christine and Nyota? You can still hide out in there afterwards..."_

* * *

"Well?" began Keris. She was still standing awkwardly waiting for Amanda and Lea's decision. The two seemed to have a silent conversation. Then Lea spoke up," that would be alright. It would provide us an opportunity to hide from Jim," She paused as if she was having second thoughts about sleeping in Keri's quarters. "Who else is coming?" She tentatively asked.

Keris was somewhat excited and responded a bit too eagerly, "Nyota and Christine." After hearing the tone of her enthusiastic voice, she calmed down a bit. "But since they won't be off until tomorrow, it will just the three of us tonight. Maybe we can get some shopping done. I heard we're orbiting some planet that recently joined the Federation. What was it called...Zavolia! That's the name. Zavolia. I also heard its famous for its many open air markets. Maybe we can go there after we hit the gym."

Lea had been walking excitedly to the door, but as soon as she heard the word "Gym", she stopped and turned to face Keris.

"Wait...we're going to the what now? I don't think I heard right," Keris repeated "Gym. We need to exercise! Why don't we head back to my quarters and replicate some exercise clothes."

Lea and Amanda trudged out of Sickbay behind Keris, who happily glided.

* * *

Lea wasn't really expecting much. However, when you're wearing a Male Starfleet uniform and you're a woman...Well, a word of advice to any girls who are curious, DON'T! Most people interpreted assumed that Lea and Amanda were...gallivanting(the most fitting word right now) Luckily for them, the "Walk of Shame" to Keris's quarters was relatively short; but that didn't stop them from getting laughed at. They entered Keris's quarters. Lea had never been in Keris'ssquarters, but if she stayed inside too long, he might never want to leave.

Lea had really never been in woman's quarters. He really didn't expect much except for maybe neatness. Keris's quarters were very neat and cozy. Lea had heard Jim talking about how Keris could make a money by renting out her quarters as a bed-and-breakfast. Lea thought Jim was crazy, but he was now standing in Keris's quarters. Jim did have a point. The quarters were cozy and had an odor of cinnamon buns. A small kitchen area was littered with various baking ingredients was the only part that was messy.

Keris reappeared holding two athletic bags. Lea assumed those were their clothes. Keris grinned, "Go change." Lea scowled. "You know, even though you're in a different body, ya still need exercise."  
Lea pouted, "But being in this body means that I can get a day without having to treat any stupid injuries." Keris glared at Lea, who decided to hide behind Amanda. Keris looked to Amanda for support. Amanda merely shrugged and said, "It would be logical to to engage in physical exercise." Lea looked betrayed. "Fine" she muttered.

Keris lifted up her shirt slightly. " NO," shrieked Lea. She covered her eyes. Keris looked confused.

"We're all girls here," protested Keris. Amanda looked mildly disturbed. "Fine." Keris muttered. She walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. Lea and Amanda finished changing and sat on Keris's bed (Who slept with 10 pillows and 5 blankets). Keris emerged from the bathroom clad in short athletic shorts and peach tank top with her hair pulled into a ponytail. She motioned for Amanda and Lea to turn around. She quickly brushed their hair and pulled into ponytails similar to hers. She tossed two more athletic bags probably filled with shoes, clothes, and maybe deodorant.

* * *

The three were now standing in front of the gym's doors. Keris was waiting for Lea and Amanda to enter, but Lea was reluctant.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna go back to your quarters? We could watch a holo-movie and eat chocolates..." Lea was cut off by a sharp nudge from Amanda.  
"Fine then. I'll go in." Lea muttered.  
The three finally entered the gym and was greeted by the sight of a leotard-clad Pavel expertly doing gymnastics.

The three stood there slightly transfixed by the sight of Pavel's agility. He was on the floor performing flips and backflips and just being plain graceful. "Come on let's go." said Lea, dragging the others away.

For the next half hour, Lea decided to go running around the whole gym. She only did about 10 laps as it was a big gym. Lea noticed that Keris engaged in a not-so-friendly game of volleyball, while Amanda was lifting weights. The three finally returned to Keri's quarters a hot, sweaty mess. Lea called the shower first, so Amanda and Keris were left alone.

Ever since the Valentine's Day incident (See the Valentine's Day chapter), Keris could never look Amanda/Spock in the eye, while it took about one week for Spock to be able to speak to Keris without looking at the floor. They never knew that it was Ensigns Sam and Gabie that set them up. Oh sure, they seemed to get over the incident; however there was still a slight air of awkwardness.

"Thank you for taking us in Counselor." Amanda muttered quietly. Keris was busy pulling out some cots. She looked up at Amanda but quickly stared at the cots again.

"I'm off duty, so it's just Keris. And you're welcome." The awkward silence returned. Amanda opened her mouth to say something about the recent Valentine's day incident, but Lea came out dressed in a tank top and athletic shorts while wearing a towel turban.

"You can have the shower now Amanda. By the way,the peach conditioner smells very nice Keris." Amanda nodded and gathered her things before entering the warm bathroom. Keris finished setting up the cots and providing blankets and pillows. Lea looked around. The normally talkative counselor had gone quiet.

"What'd I miss?" wondered Lea aloud.

* * *

Lea's sleep was very peaceful. No one really snored, but Keris talked in her sleep about having a cat army. She also had a tendency to throw pillows surprisingly very accurate for someone who was asleep. But otherwise, Lea had a nice sleep, one of the most restful she had in a while.

Breakfast was in Keris's quarters. It was nice and she served cinnamon buns and blueberry waffles. Keris was a good cook and a decent barista; she made a decent latte. It was decided that Amand and Lea could have some free time without their 'babysitter' as said babysitter had an emergency counseling session.

Amanda and Lea were having a nice time. That is, until they encountered Jim. 'Uh Oh' thought Lea. Jim grinned and swaggered over to the two. Amanda visibly stiffened, though it was very slight.

" Hello ladies. I was having a bad day. 'Til I saw you two." 'That was probably one of the worst pick-up lines he used' thought Lea aloud. Jim raised a very Spock-like eyebrow. 'Oh crap' thought Lea.

* * *

**A/n: I l know I haven't finished this yet and I'm sorry *ducks in corner* This story arc is pretty big, but I will do a follow-up. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
